


Race Ontario

by teapertti



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Gen, Languages and Linguistics, Nature
Language: Suomi
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-07
Updated: 2017-01-07
Packaged: 2018-09-15 11:43:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,743
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9233645
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/teapertti/pseuds/teapertti
Summary: Mikä onkaan nimi? Se oli yllättävän olennainen kysymys. Erityisesti jos se nimi sattui olemaan Jean-Jacques.





	

**Author's Note:**

> No mitäs tästä nyt sanoisi. Alun perin inspiraatio syntyi Husky Rescuen versiosta kappaleesta "Lähtisitkö", mutta tämä lopputulos oli monenmoisen mutkan takana. En lukijana pidä teksteistä, joissa kirjoittaja pyrkii brassailemaan erityistietämyksellään, joten miksi kirjoitan tällaista lienee hyvä kysymys... :D
> 
> Tyylillisesti tämä tulee jonkin verran ulos mukavuusalueeltani esimerkiksi dialogivetoisuutensa vuoksi. Englantia yhtenä äidinkielenään puhuvien hahmojen kohdalla olen yrittänyt lähteä siitä, miltä he saattaisivat kuulostaa näkökulmahahmon mielestä. JJ:n kohdalla vaikutteena on myös englanninkielisen dubin ääninäyttelijän puhetapa, Joka Kuulostaa Ihan Oikeasti Tältä.
> 
> Tämä stoori on kanssa sellaista metafiktiivistä pohdintaa JJ:n nimestä, olen itse liian vanhanaikainen käyttämään lyhenteitä mutta ei sitä kyllä kukaan tunnu kutsuvan sen oikealla nimellä???

Sanotaan, että maailmassa oli joskus Alkukieli, ja nämä Alkukieltä puhuvat ihmiset alkoivat rakentaa tornia jonka nimi oli Baabelin torni, ja Jumala rankaisi näitä ihmisiä hajauttamalla heidät ympäri maailmaa puhumaan eri kieliä. Jotkut niistä ihmisistä alkoivat puhua Wyandot -heimon kieltä, ja he antoivat eräälle järvelle nimen Ontario, "loistavien vesien järvi". On-tha-ri-o. Seung-gil maisteli sanan tavuja, jotka olivat kulmikkaampia kuin varsinaisessa amerikanenglannissa. Hän katseli kaksikkokajakkiaan, jonka hän oli jättänyt järven nimestä kertovan kyltin alle. Luistelukilpailut Torontossa olivat tällä erää ohi, mutta Seung-gil oli halunnut jäädä nauttimaan pariksi päiväksi Kanadan luonnosta. Ja nyt hän seisoi tässä, valmiina suuntamaan Suurille järville.  
  
Seurakseen hän oli, jokseenkin yllättäen, saanut kilpakumppaninsa Jean-Jacques Leroyn. Seung-gil ei olisi koskaan tullut ajatelleeksi, että hänkin pitäisi kajakilla melomisesta. Luulisi, että hänenkaltaisellaan kaverilla olisi muutakin tekemistä kuin luonnossa liikuskelu. Seung-gil oli tuonut järvelle mukanaan matkaoppaan, jossa kerrottiin parhaat luontokohteet Kanadassa. Hän oli lähettänyt viestin, että he voisivat mennä melomaan järvelle jonka hän huolimattomasti luki ja käänsi koreankielisestä kirjasta: _Race Ontario_.  
  
Hänen perästään järvelle kyltin luokse saapui Jean-Jacques, jota kaikki kutsuivat nimellä J-J, sanotaan niin kuin Jay-Jay. Ja mikä olikaan tuo nimi! Kun hänen nimensä ensimmäisen osan lausuu niin se ei olekaan odotusten mukaisesti Jay-an vaan vähän kuin nimi Shawn (eikä se todellakaan muistuttanut alkua sanassa _jeans_ ), mutta hän ei ollut S-S koska ranskan kielessä oli Seung-gilin korviin Tuntematon Äänne joka kirjoitettiin "J" niin kuin Jean-Jacques. Se äänne oli nimeltään soinnillinen palato-alveolaarinen sibilantti (jota korean kielessä ei siis ollut ja amerikanenglannissakin se oli miltei tuntematon) mutta koska monikaan ei tiennyt mikä edes on frikatiivi (joka on sibilantin yläluokka), joten frikatiivista tuli jonkin mutkan kautta affrikaatta ja Jean-Jacquesista Jay-Jay. Niin jotkut asiat menivät tässä maailmassa.

  
"Ontariorace Raceontario Kuulostaa Soutukilpailulta hmhm." Jean-Jacquesilla oli kädessään kaksipäinen mela. Heillä oli vain yksi kajakki jossa kumpikin istui, toinen edessä, toinen takana. J(ay)-J(ay) halusi istua takana koska hän oli omasta mielestään heistä kahdesta parempi soutaja. Seung-gil ei vastustellut, vaan suostui istumaan suosiolla edessä. He työnsivät kajakin järvelle ja nousivat kyytiin.  
  
"Se kai pitäisi kirjoittaa L-A-C-E", Seung-gil sanoi samalla kun laski melansa veteen ensimmäisen kerran. Siitä oli monta vuotta kun hän oli opiskellut englantia. Siitä oli monta päivää kun hän oli viimeksi puhunut englantia. Jay-Jay Jin-Jang tyrskähti.  
  
" _Lace_ On Luistimen Nauha. Kirjoitetaan Oikeasti: L-A-K-E OnTEErio". Sanat tulivat hänen suustaan kuin kirsikankivet siveltynä öljyllä. Seung-gilin englanninopettaja oli ollut Irlannista tai ehkä Pohjois-Englannista. Toisenlaista englantia. Toisenlaisia järviä.  
  
"Mutta miksi sanassa _circle_ C lausutaan kuin K sanassa _lake_. Tai sanassa _Canada_?" Khe-na-da. Jean-Jacques ei vastannut mitään, ehkä hän piti kysymystä epäolennaisena, eihän hän ollut vastuussa englannin fonologiasta. Ei se ollut edes hänen kielensä. Melat upposivat tyynen pinnan alle, pieni tuulenvire kohotti kätensä puiden välistä ja kosketti ensin Seung-gilin otsaa ja sitten hänen seuralaisensa.  
  
"Ja _glacé_. Kuin _lace_ tai _race_. Mutta gla-see." Tällaisista asioista oli yllättävän helppo puhua.  
  
"G _lacé_. Ranskanlainoja Eilasketa", takaa kuului. Hänen vetonsa melalla olivat vahvoja, mutta Seung-gil epäili että hän väsyisi tätä menoa.  
  
"Ja sitten on _glaze_ , joka rimmaa sanan _race_ kanssa, vaikka siinä on z", Seung-gil ihmetteli. Vai rimmasiko? Englanninopettajan mielestä ei ehkä olisi rimmannut. _Glaze-haze-maze._  
  
"Oletko Dr. Seuss?" Jang-jang (vaiko Jjang?) kysyi. Retorisesti. Heidän ylitseen lensi trumpettijoutsenpari valkoiset siivet levällään. Vesien päällä vallitsi harmaus, ja havupuut loivat kuvajaisensa vielä tyynehköön veteen. Maisema toi Seung-gilin mieleen jotakin. Sitten hän muisti.  
  
"Tiedätkö elokuvan _Moonrise Kingdom_?" Hän ajatteli partiopoikia. Seung-gil oli itse halunnut lapsena liittyä partioon, mutta perhe käski keskittyä luistelemiseen. Ja toden totta, partiolaisuudessa ei kilpailtu maailmanmestaruustasolla. Mutta heillä oli järvet ja joutsenet ja luonto, joka ei tarvinnut frikatiiveja ilmaistakseen kauneutta.  
  
"Eeh-KÄ", Jay-Jacques sanoi, Seung-gil epäili ettei hän tiennyt kuitenkaan muttei kehdannut myöntää sitä. Kanadanranskalainen ylpeys. Jean-Jacq(ues), perässä tavu joka oli yhtä aikaa olemassa ja ei-olemassa. Kissatavu. Amerikassa (kanadalaisen Yhdysvalloissa!) vain John-Jack. Shawn-Shack. Sibilantti-Sibilantti.   
  
"Nämä maisemat muistuttavat siitä elokuvasta", hän jutusteli. Wes Andersonin symmetria. Kaksi miestä istuu kaksikossa, kummallakin kaksipäinen mela, toinen on länsi ja toinen itä, toinen puhuu suun etuosasta ja toinen lähes kurkusta. Englanti (kieli, maanosa) on keskellä, ainakin Euroopassa piirretyissä kartoissa. Silta joka yhdistää (vaiko sittenkin vuosi 1945?) Yksi kanootti keskellä laakeaa järveä, toisella puolella Kanada, toisella Yhdysvallat. Tyyntä myrskyn edellä.  
  
Jean-Jacques puhkesi laulamaan. Kanadanranskalainen laulu. Hänellä oli ääni joka yritti olla rock-laulajan ääni mutta oli oikeasti katolisen poikakuorolaisen ääni, poikasopraanoääni josta tuli sitten kaunis miestenoriääni joka yritti olla vähän vähemmän puhdas enemmän hankaava kuin oikeasti oli. Omahyväinen luonne joka haluaa luoda harkitun särön, (pyhä) Johannes-Jaakob. Katoliset joilla on latinaksi laulava poikakuoro ja korean kielessä eri nimi Jumalalle kuin protestanteilla. Yksi äänne joka muuttaa kaiken ja silti ei mitään. Jumala-taivaassa ja Jumala-joka-on-yksi. Jumala-Jumala.  
  
Pilvet taivaan laidoilla tummuivat. Moonrise Kingdom-myrsky. He olivat meloneet jo kauan, riuskoin ottein, rannat ovat paenneet johonkin. Melkein-partiopoika ja ei-enää-kuoropoika kohottavat katseensa yhtä aikaa ylös. Ei voi kuin jatkaa johonkin.   
  
"Kohtasataa", sanoi Jean-Jacques jonka englannin sanat sulautuivat toisiinsa. Niin että sanasta _rain_ tuli melkeinpä _train_. Joka rimmaa edelleen… _crane_. Mitä sanoisi englanninopettaja joka oli Pohjois-Englannista tai ehkä Skotlannista, joka käski Seung-gilin luetella sanoja pitkässä rihmassa ( _craze-gaze-a-maze_ ) muttei suostunut selittämään miksi _Mary_ ja _merry_ kuulostivat samalta. Ehkä koska kumpikin liittyi jotenkin jouluun. Yläkoulusta oli kauan. Seung-gil ei muistanut naisen nimeä, mutta alati jatkuvat sanajonot palautuivat mieleen nopeasti.  
  
"Lee, Hei Lee", Jay-Jay Justin-Justin hihkaisi, nimi särähti korvaan, _Lee_. Kirjoitusmuoto nimelle, joka lausuttiin niin kuin sanan _e-mail_ alku mutta jota amerikkalaiset tai kanadanranskalaiset eivät pystyisi tunnistamaan ilman että mukana olisi myös _mail_. Siksi hänen nimensä oli vuorottain _Rhee-Lee-Yi_. Joillekin hän olisi aina Lee. Englanninopettaja ei ollut jaksanut opetella hänen koko nimeään, koska siinä oli Tuntematon Äänne.  
  
"Osaatko sanoa nimeni? _Seung-gil_ , keskellä äänne _eu_ ", kysyi henkilö jonka nimi oli Lee Seung-gil Korean uudistetulla latinisaatiolla – mutta pohjoisessa se olisi jotain muuta sillä amerikkalaiset ja kanadanranskalaiset vihasivat kirjaimia (äänteitä) joita eivät tunteneet. Hän äänsi vokaalin huolellisesti, huulet raollaan, kieli alahampaita vasten painuen. _Eeuu._  
  
Osaatko sanoa nimeni? Uskallatko kohdata minut?  
  
"Suung-IL" kuului hänen takaansa Jean-Jangin miestenoriäänellä: kulmikas mutta musikaalinen, ohitti Korean uudistetun latinisaation asettaman viheliäisen ansan (missä on E?) mutta vokaali syntyi yhä väärässä osassa suuta, liian takana. Kanadanranska ja miljoona kissatavua!  
  
"Aika hyvin" Seung-gil myöntyi tietäen että englanninopettaja ei olisi tehnyt niin, hän olisi käskenyt Jean-Jacques Leroyn istua paikallaan ja sanoa _Lee-Seung-gil_ niin kauan että kieli on aivan oikeassa paikassa. Seung-gil käänsi päätään, vilkaisi takana istuvaan melontapariinsa, ensimmäistä kertaa matkan aikana. Tällä oli ovela ilme, mela lepäsi kajakkia vasten.  
  
"Syng-gel." Ja sitten se alkoi, sade. Kaatamalla tummalta taivaalta. He kummatkin kaivoivat esiin sadetakit, ainoan asian minkä olivat ottaneet mukaan. Jean-Jacques levitti sen päänsä yli ja sanoi:  
  
"Eijaksa Enää, Pidetään TAAUKO." Seung-gil suostui, vetäen itsekin sadetakin ylleen. Sateen läpi ei nähnyt mitään, taivas ja vesi sulautuivat yhdeksi. Seung-gil loi katseensa kajakin pintaan välttääkseen kasvojensa kastumisen. Lepo olisi tärkeää. Hän ummisti silmänsä, ja antoi Ontariojärven viedä kajakin omille teilleen.   
  
Sade jatkui oman aikansa – vartin, korkeintaan puoli tuntia – ja taukosi sitten. Seung-gil tunsi käden viivähtävän kyljellään, tunnustelemassa oliko hän vielä siinä. Hänen teki mieli lyödä sitä, mutta kaksikossa oli parempi olla tappelematta.  
  
"Nukahdin", Jean-Jacques myönsi. Seung-gilia hämmensi sen tason luottamus luonnonvoimiin, että saattoi nukahtaa keskellä Moonrise kingdom -myrskyä (joka ei kyllä oikeasti ollut mikään myrsky). Toisen miehen omahyväisyys toi oikeasti mukanaan arvokkuuden, josta oli hyötyä sekä luistelukaukalossa että luonnon helmassa.   
  
Seung-gil laski hupun pois kasvojensa edestä. Jostain syystä värit ympärillä – puiden vihreä, hämärtyvän illansuun harmaa, järven tummansinen – heijastuivat hänen verkkokarvoilleen ennen kokemattomalla intensiteetillä, ihan kuin maisema olisi hetkeksi paljastanut itsensä koko loistossaan. Seung-gil hätkähti. Aivan kuin universumi olisi nipistänyt häntä. Mutta sitten hänen huomionsa kiinnitti alus, jossa luki _United States Border Patrol_.   
  
"Ohhoh", takaa kuului. Äännesikermä, josta oli vaikea tulkita tarkoittiko se hyvä vai ei-hyvä. Laivan kannelta heitä tarkkaili kaksi rajavartijaa, joista toisella oli kiikarit.  
  
"Onko nää kanukkeja?" toinen heistä kysyi. Seung-gil ei tiennyt mitä vastata. Kha-nuk. Hän ei ollut varma, mitä sana tarkoitti. Englanninopettaja, joka oli Skotlannista tai ehkä Walesista ei ollut opettanut sitä hänelle. Jean-tuplajii-Jacques vastasi ranskaksi jotain, jonka Seung-gil oletti tarkoittavan "ei".  
  
"Tuotoine on kiinalainen", toinen rajavartioista sanoi. Seung-gil päätti olla korjaamatta miehen huomiota, koska tässä tapauksessa ei ollut hirveästi väliä, oliko hän kiinalainen vai korealainen. Vartijat käskivät heitä nousemaan alukseen, eivätkä he nähneet mitään syytä olla tottelematta. Seung-gil kiitti onneaan, että hänellä oli passinsa mukana märkäpuvun sisätaskussa.  
  
He kiipesivät tikkaita pitkin pienehkön laivan kannelle. Vartijat auttoivat heitä nostamaan kajakin ylös. Seung-gil vilkaisi seuralaiseensa, joka katsahti häneen takaisin. Kaiketi hienoinen huoli paistoi läpi Seung-gilin kasvoista, sillä toinen tarjosi suupielestään rohkaisevan hymyn.   
  
"NI-MI", pidempi ja vanhempi kahdesta vartijasta sanoi hitaasti ja kovaan ääneen. _Name-game-shame_. Seung-gil yritti avata suunsa, mutta huomasi kielensä halvaantuneen. Se ei liikkunut mihinkään.  
  
"Syun-giil Ee", kanadalainen ilmoitti polleasti hänen sijastaan. Vartijat katsoivat toisiinsa.  
  
"Ranskis", lyhyempi ja nuorempi sanoi. Jean-Jacquesin otsa painui ryppyyn, ja Seung-gilin oli ihailtava hänen ponnistelujaan itsehillinnän suhteen. Amerikkalaiset käänsivät katseensa hänen.  
  
"J-jang-Jakkeu Reuru-wa", hän vastasi melkein takeltelematta. Sanat muuttuivat omituiseksi tahnaksi, kuin sellaiseksi mitä saatiin kun sekoitettiin tomusokeria ja vettä. Ne kiilautuivat kielen ja hampaiden väliin. Häntä nauratti, miestä joka oli Quebecissa Jean-Jacques mutta Amerikassa John-Jack mutta Etelä-Koreassa Jang-Jakkeu (mutta eikö se lopulta mennyt niin että ruusu tuoksui yhtä hyvältä, oli sen nimi mikä tahansa?) Vartijoita ei naurattanut. He katselivat kahta järvestä poimimaansa miestä arvioivasti. Seung-gil mietti oliko jompikumpi sattunut joskus vaihtamaan kanavalle joka näytti taitoluistelua, saattoiko hän tunnistaa heistä toisen?  
  
"PA-LAAT-TE-KO KANADAAN?" Vanhempi vartija osoitti pohjoiseen päin. He kummatkin nyökyttelivät. Oikeastaan se olisi ollut ainoa oikea vastaus. Sen jälkeen vartijat selittivät lyhyitä sanoja ja käsimerkkejä käyttäen, että he veisivät kaksikon kajakkeineen aluksellaan Oswegon kaupunkiin New Yorkin osavaltiossa. Sieltä voisi ottaa bussin takaisin Kanadan puolelle. Seung-gil yllättyi, että he eivät tiukanneet passeja. Spektaakkeli "eksyneet ummikkoturistit" oli selvästikin heidän silmiinsä uskottava.  
  
Oswegossa he hyvästelivät vartijat, jotka olivat ihan mukavia vaikkeivät täysin tilanteen tasalla. He seisoivat vierekkäin linja-autoasemalla, Lee Seung-gil ja Jean-Jacques Leroy, välissään kaksikkokajakki. Oli kulunut tunteja kun he olivat lähteneet matkaan jostakin Prince Edwardin piirikunnan lähistöltä. Seung-gil silmäili toista miestä, joka liikehti levottomasti vaihtaen painoa jalalta toiselle. Hän varmaan jo odotti paluuta Kanadaan, kotimaahansa, tyttöystävänsä luokse, rakastavien luistelijavanhempien luokse, kaikkien ihailijoidensa luokse. Seung-giliä ei kotona odottanut kukaan muu kuin ankara valmentaja.  
  
Bussi saapui, he kummatkin nousivat kyytiin ja asettuivat istumaan auton peräosaan. Kajakki jäi heidän väliinsä keskipenkille. Seung-gil ajatteli kurnivaa vatsaansa ja päätti Kingstoniin päästyään mennä ensimmäiseen Tim Horton's -kahvilaan jonka löytäisi. Sitten hän etsisi Torontoon vievän bussin. Jay-Jay Jean-Jack oli valinnut lentää takaisin kotikaupunkiinsa Montréaliin, eikä hänen kannaltaan ollut mitään järkeä jatkaa pidemmälle. Bussi hurahti käyntiin. Seung-gil harkitsi kysyvänsä, oliko Jean-Jacqueskin menossa Tim Horton'siin, mutta englannin sanat tuntuivat äkkiä muuttuneen hänen aivoissaan tunnistamattomaksi puuroksi, kuollen suuontelossa pois ennen kuin ne livahtivat huulien välistä ulkomaailmaan. Kuin ilmestyksenä hän näki englanninopettajan ylemmyydentuntoiset kasvot edessään.

"Kieli on tärkein kommunikaation väline, ja vielä tulet katkerasti katumaan jonain päivänä jos nyt laistat englanninläksyistäsi..."

Niinpä hän käänsi kasvonsa ikkunaan päin ja katseli puita ja ihmisiä, jotka huolettomina elivät elämäänsä.


End file.
